Alice's Life
by Thai Belikov Cullen
Summary: Quando você não se lembra da sua vida e tem visões do futuro, yudo pode acontecer. POV ALICE.
1. Prólogo

ALICE

Eu era uma garota com alguns probleminhas, fui mandada para ao hospício por ter visões, mas eu não era louca, eu realmente via o que ia acontecer. Mas depois que fui transformada _nisso,_ as visões foram ficando piores. Eu vejo as coisas com mais intensidade e eu nunca, nunca mais errei nenhuma previsão. No inicio achei que estava louca, mas hoje eu sei. Existem _vários_ como eu, quer dizer, não exatamente como eu, mas parecidos, pois igual a mim não há.


	2. Hospício

Hospício

Aqueles traidores! Como eles não puderam acreditar em mim?! Minha própria família. Aqueles malditos tinham me internado em um maldito hospício. No momento, eu estava em um quarto totalmente escuro e realmente assustada! Eu podia sentir uma previsão vindo, era tudo meio confuso, mas eu podia entender alguma coisa. Eu via dois homens lutando, não pude distinguir quem eram. A luta horrível, muito violenta, ambos eram muito fortes. Eu me via deitada em um canto, parada. Tudo bem, eu estava tipo assim, BRANCA, e linda também, mas eu tinha um aspecto meio sombrio, como se eu... como se eu estivesse morta.

A visão acabou e como na maioria das vezes não explicou nada. A escuridão a minha volta deixava um rastro de medo. Isso porque nem um dia havia se passado.

Eu deitei em uma cama velha e dura que tinha em um canto do quarto. Eu não agüentaria muito tempo nesse lugar, sentia falta de ver gente, da minha irmã, Cynthia e da minha sobrinha, do meu quarto rosa nas terras dos Brandon. Fiquei pensando nas coisas que eu estaria perdendo na minha vida enquanto estivesse nesse maldito lugar até que acabei caindo no sono. Quando acordei, senti que alguém me cutucava e chamava por meu nome, baixinho. No meu ouvido.

Levantei rapidamente e a voz ficou um pouco mais alta. Jonh!

_ Jonh? Jonh? Onde você está?

_ Alice – ele me abraçou e eu retribui prontamente, me agarrando a ele com todas as minhas forças – o que minha pequena faz aqui?

_ Meus pais me colocaram aqui Jonh! Você pode acreditar nisso. Eu realmente tenho visões do futuro! Por que ninguém acredita em mim?

_ Sinto muito, Alice. As pessoas tem uma mente muito fechada – ele se soltou do meu abraço, segurando uma de minhas mãos – mas agora nós temos que sair daqui.

_ Nós não podemos sair daqui, Jonh! Tem médicos, seguranças, câmeras em todos os lugares, provavelmente eles estão nos vendo agora! – olhei para ele com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas – à propósito, como você entrou aqui, Jonh?

Eu não conseguia ver muita coisa, mas podia ver sua silhueta contra a pequena luz sobre a porta do quarto, ele virou seu rosto, evitando meu olhar.

_ Sem perguntas agora, Alice. Vamos apenas sair, depois te explicarei algumas coisas.

_ Não Jonh – eu fui categórica na minha resposta – se você não me explicar, eu não saio!

Fiz meu biquinho que convencia qualquer um a fazer o que eu queria.

_ Não dessa vez, Alice.

Eu não consegui ver muita coisa do que aconteceu em seguida, tudo o que eu me lembro é que em uma hora eu estava dentro de um quarto e na outra eu estava em um lugar tipo um beco.

_ Jonh, como diabos nós chegamos aqui? O que está acontecendo? – eu me debatia em seu colo, já que ele meio que me carregou até aqui. Tudo bem, me internem em um hospício, to ficando louco. ALICE, NÃO É HORA PRA SARCASMO!

_ Não respire – disse, Jonh. Fala sério, que que ele quer que eu faça mesmo?  
_ Jonh, ou você me coloca no chão AGORA e me explica o que está acontecendo, ou amanha mesmo eu vou a policia e conto tudinho a eles, desde a parte em que você invadiu um hospício atrás de uma louca que acha que tem visões do futuro, até a parte em que você seqüestra essa mesma garota!

_ DA PRA CALAR A PORRA DA BOCA UMA VEZ NA TUA VIDA, ALICE? – Jonh nunca havia falado comigo desse jeito. Fiquei realmente com medo e achei melhor ficar quieta, mas eu comecei a chorar.

_ Desculpa, ok? – eu disse fazendo biquinho.

_ Me perdoa, Alice! Não chora, por favor! Não suporto ver mulher chorando, mas agora eu preciso que você fique quietinha e que você não saia de trás de mim, entendeu?

Eu balancei a cabeça e fiquei atrás dele. Alguns seundos depois, um homem loiro e tão pálido quanto Jonh chegou e parou a uns 20 metros de nós dois.

_ Jonh, meu amigo, você não cansa de tentar protegê-la? Já não percebeu que isso não será possível?

_ Vá embora, James! Eu nunca lhe fiz nada, agora só peço que deixe-a em paz – Eu não estava entendendo nada, né?! Mas...

_ Ora, ora, por que eu faria isso – então ele cheirou o ar, como se sentisse alguma essência floral – quando o cheiro do sangue dela é tão doce que me da sede?

Então, do nada, Jonh atacou o outro homem, foi realmente rápido também, uma hora ele estava na minha frente, praticamente tapando a minha visão e na outra ele estava segurando James pelo pescoço contra a parede do beco.

_ V-á e-m-b-o-ra!

James chutou a perna de Jonh, fazendo-o cair no chão e foi para cima dele. Ambos tinham movimentos extremamente rápidos, então eu me lembrei da minha visão no quarto do hospício. Eram eles!

Eu me aproximei rapidamente quando vi Jonh ser imobilizado no chão. Como se eu, uma baixinha inútil, pudesse ajudá-lo em alguma coisa. Quando cheguei perto deles, James me levantou pelo pescoço e me jogou longe no beco, tudo ficou escuro e eu não sentia mais nada.

Terceira pessoa- N/A

Jonh se levanta e vai correndo ver Alice ele vê que ela esta quase morrendo pela força que James tacou ela no chão então antes de partir pra briga com James ele morde Alice .

Pov . Alice

Quem sou eu ? Onde eu to ?

Que sede é essa ?

To com medo !

Perai porque eu to com uma roupa de hospício? Será que eu sou uma louca? Acho que sim. O que é isso? Tinha um tipo de crachá nessa roupa horrível.

**N/A - Gente, eu to postando aqui o prólogo e o 1º capitulo da minha nova fic. Se vocês gostarem e mandarem review eu continuo, mas eu preciso de um incentivo né?! Bom, espero que vocês curtam a Alice, porque eu amo aquela baixinha!! (Eu nem sou baixa neah?!=p). **

**Se vocês gostarem entrem nas minhas outras fics "Guerra entre Anjos" e "The Delivery" A primeira é só de minha autoria, a segunda é uma one shot q eu fiz com minha amiga! Também tem no meu perfil a The funny vampire, que é de uma amiga também! Olhem lá!**

**blood Kiss=**  
**


End file.
